The prior art with which this invention is concerned contains numerous examples of apparatus and concepts for balancing the wheel-tire systems of a vehicle so as to eliminate destructive and annoying vibrations present at various resonant frequencies of operation caused by static and dynamic imbalances in a wheel-tire system for each of the wheels of a vehicle.
For various reasons, including manufacturing inconsistencies, the majority of the wheel-tire systems on vehicles have imbalances which are not only annoying, but actually lead to premature failure of the tires and of the other components of the suspension systems for such vehicles.
It has been determined that one concept for determining the location and weight of materials to be added to a wheel-tire system should employ a dynamic measurement of the imbalance at one or more predetermined frequencies or rotational speeds of operation of the wheel-tire system. One of these have attempted to make the corrective determination while the wheel-tire system is in place on the suspension system of a vehicle thereby "tuning" the entire system. Such equipment has proven unsuitable under many conditions of operation and therefore, while such apparatus is available, it is the opinion of the inventors of the subject matter of this system that physically removing a wheel-tire system and providing a dynamic balance for each of the wheels of a vehicle provides uncomplicated, efficient and satisfactory dynamic balance of a wheel-tire system for each of the wheels of the vehicle.